Akane's punishment
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Kasumi has finally had enough of her sister's behavior and decides to take it into her own hands. Spanking. One-shot. Rated T for language.


I do not own Ranma ½. Rumiko-sama owns it. Warning: This fic contains parental spanking. If you don't like it, then go find another fic to read.

Akane, once again, had malleted Ranma for something that was not his fault. Ranma had just saved a girl that fell into the river and swam after her and brought her back to shore.

He then used CPR to revive her, saving her life. But all Akane saw was Ranma putting his hands on another girl's chest. That was enough to make her see red.

"That pervert!" Fumed the young Tendo as she sat at the dining room table. "How dare he grope some floozy right in front of me!"

Kasumi, the eldest, had heard the story from Nabiki and she wasn't pleased how Akane reacted towards Ranma's good deed.

Akane had done some rash things before, but this time, she had gone too far.

"Akane," Kasumi interrupted her sister's ranting. "What you did to Ranma-kun was unfair. Ranma-kun didn't do anything wrong."

"WHAT?! OF COURSE THAT PERVERT DID SOMETHING WRONG! HE GROPED THAT GIRL'S CHEST WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING!" Akane raged.

"Akane, I will not have you raise your voice at me." Kasumi replied back coldly, causing Akane to flinch. "Ranma-kun is a very nice boy, yet you treat him like he's a molester." Kasumi gave Akane a stern look. "And that girl almost drowned if Ranma-kun didn't save her in time." Akane stared at her sister as if she grew a second head.

"He has done nothing wrong to offend you in any way. However, you have been attacking him on a whim!" Akane was taken aback by Kasumi's harsh words as her big sister continued.

"If you continue to act like a child, then I will be forced to give you a spanking." Akane's eyes widened. A spanking?! No one had ever spanked her before!

"Kasumi, you're kidding, right?" Akane looked at her, eyes begging for an answer. "I am completely serious, Akane. I want you to apologize to Ranma-kun as soon as he returns." Akane stood up in outrage.

"But you can't! You can't make me do this! This isn't fair!" Akane stomped on the floor, tears in her eyes. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

That was the last straw for Kasumi. She quickly grabbed a paddle and pulled Akane to her lap. "Kasumi, What are you doing?!" The youngest sister tried to break free, but Kasumi held a firm grip on her waist as she pulled down Akane's panties, exposing her bare butt.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Akane, but you brought this upon yourself." With that, she brought down the paddle upon her sister's rump hard.

Akane let out a cry of pain as Kasumi began administering painful swats to her backside. "Kasumi, PLEASE STOP!" Akane sobbed, but the eldest Tendo sister did not listen.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Akane's eyes were streaming out tears as her butt ached with every swat her sister gave out. "Okay! OKAY! I'LL APOLOGIZE! Just please… no more. Make the pain stop."

Kasumi gratefully released her little sister, who was nursing her reddened butt. "Now, go to your room and don't come out until Ranma-kun comes home."

"But-" "_Now._" Akane did not argue after that as she hurriedly pulled up her panties and headed towards her room.

Kasumi sighed and headed off towards the kitchen, getting ready to make dinner. She hoped that spanking session would clear her little sister's head. '_I wish I hadn't done that, but if I didn't, then Akane will never learn…_' She thought as she began to look for some ingredients.

........................................................

Ranma walked inside the Tendo Dojo, covered in the usual bruises he got after crash-landing somewhere from Akane Airlines. '_That ungrateful tomboy. I wish she would get a clue!_' He thought angrily. "Hello, Ranma-kun." Kasumi greeted him sweetly. "Hey, Kasumi. Is Akane around?" He asked. "She's upstairs in her room. I'll go get her." Kasumi went upstairs and knocked on Akane's door. "Y-Yes?" a hesitant voice called out. "Akane, Ranma is home." Kasumi stated firmly.

"Ok." Akane opened her door and slowly stepped out. Giving a meek look at Kasumi, she went downstairs and approached her fiancee. "Hi, Ranma. I just want to-" Ranma frowned as he brushed the dirt of his clothes. "Want to what? Whack me again for groping some girl's chest or trying to flirt with someone other than you, right? Ya know, Akane, I don't really get you sometimes! I never know If ya hate me or love me! Whenever I try to be helpful, ya push me away like dirty garbage! But when I'm with one of my fiancees, you get pissed off and try to kill me in a jealous rage!" The wild horse ranted. "I swear, you just want to use me as a punching-"

"I'm sorry." Akane interrupted his rant.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear ya." Ranma widened his eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry for hitting you and being a bitch to you all the time," Akane repeated, this time, her eyes were brimming with tears. "I really am a bitch, aren't I?"

"Akane, I didn't mean it like-" "It's all right. I don't deserve someone like you." She hung her head down, not letting Ranma see that she was crying. "You're really a nice guy and I'm just a confused, hopeless tomboy who hates boys with a passion. I understand if you want to cancel the engagement and leave Nerima... And... I..."

She finally broke down as she burst into tears. Ranma took her into his arms and held her. "C'mon, Akane... Don't cry... I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean all those things I said. You're not all that mean." Kasumi watched the scene with a sympathetic look on her face. '_It looks like my sister is growing up..._' she thought as she smiled to herself.

Reviews will be welcomed, good, bad, or whatever.


End file.
